kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Hatori
Miki Hatori (刃鳥美希, Hatori Miki) is Masamori Sumimura's second-in-command, and Vice Chief of the Night Troop. She is often accompanied by her aide, Higurashi. Though rarely seen early in the story, her role is expanded as she becomes more involved with the Kekkaishi (Yoshimori and Tokine in particular). Personality Hatori is a capable commander and able to anticipate Masamori's feelings and orders, even in his absence. Though she can be imposing, she has a maternal side, and often displays concern for her subordinates and comrades. Though she is impressed by Yoshimori's power, she tends to see him as Masamori's little brother and tries to keep him from harm.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 142 History When several younger Night Troop members demanded that Gen Shishio be removed from their team, Hatori heard their complaints, but disapproved of them abandoning Gen in the middle of the mission.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 Plot Hatori initially makes only infrequent appearances among the Night Troop: she assists with faking Heisuke Matsudo's deathKekkaishi anime, Episode 33, and attends Gen's funeral, where she comforts Atora Hanashima in her grief. Hatori is one of several female Night Troop members that stays at the Yukimura Home while they defend Karasumori from Kokuboro's invasion.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 42 After Yoshimori is taken hostage by Shion, Masamori organizes a search party to breach Kurosusuki, and asks Hatori to stay behind, so that if the dimension were to collapse on them, the Night Troop would not be left without leadership.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 48 'The Box Plot' Okuni volunteers to inspect Karasumori, and Masamori agrees to be her guide. However, the same night, mysterious boxes are delivered to Night Troop headquarters, and Misao vanishes into one, putting everyone on high alert.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 134 Hatori and Higurashi are sent to Karasumori in his place, and are alarmed to find the same boxes there as well.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 135 When the four Cardinal Ayakashi emerge from the boxes, Hatori, Yoshimori, and Tokine each destroy one, but the last is devoured by the still developing Kurokabuto. In the battle that follows, Hatori tries to prevent Yoshimori from taking too many risks, but he insists on doing so, to prevent Kurokabuto from escaping the schoolyard and harming innocent people. 'Journey to Guillotine Island' After Tokine is taken to Guillotine Island for questioning, Hatori leads a small group (consisting of Yoshimori, Sen Kagemiya, Shu Akitsu, and Hakota) to the island to have her transferred into the Night Troop's custody. By the time they arrive, Tokine has just escaped with help from Kiyoderu Yuugami. Yashiro seriously wounds Kiyoderu and blames his "death" on Tokine, which gives Saigo Enjouji an excuse to hunt Tokine down. Hatori's group protests and intervenes, and Saigo attacks them, though quickly loses interest in favor of pursuing Tokine. Powers & Abilities Black Wing: Hatori's left arm is covered in green, arrow-shaped tattoos (designed by Fumiya SomegiKekkaishi manga, Chapter 233, page 3). This same arm releases multiple sets of small, black wings from her arm when activated. These wings can be launched at high speed to impale foes from a distance. When not in combat, Hatori keeps her arm tightly bound. Relationships Allies Masamori Sumimura Hatori has an excellent working relationship with Masamori, and the two rarely disagree. She is occasionally concerned by Masamori's habit of taking on too much or exposing himself to grave danger. Hatori also enjoys teasing Masamori about his relationship with Yomi Kasuga. Yoshimori Sumimura Seeing Yoshimori primarily as Masamori's little brother, Hatori cannot seem to help treating him like a child, constantly worrying about him in especially dangerous combat situations. Consequently, she is frequently impressed by his amazing displays of power. Tokine Yukimura After meeting Tokine while many female members of the Night Troop temporarily stay at the Yukimura Home, Hatori remains on good terms with her and seems very fond of Tokine. When Tokine is unexpectedly taken away to Guillotine Island, Hatori leads a team to have her released into the Night Troop's custody. Upon finding Tokine barefoot, Hatori becomes very maternal, taking Sen Kagemiya's boots and offering them to Tokine, while wiping dirt off of Tokine's face with a towel.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 218, pages 2-3 Trivia *Hatori teasingly implies that there may be a romantic relationship between Masamori and Yomi Kasuga, because Yomi sends Masamori's favorite snacks to him the night before the battle of Hakuma.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 328 *Only Higurashi ever uses Hatori's given name.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138, page 7 References Navigation Category:Suspected Jiugenka Users Category:Night Troop Category:Female Characters Category:Characters